


Of all the People in the Universe

by Just_A_Nerd



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, lore is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Nerd/pseuds/Just_A_Nerd
Summary: Takes place during Datalore - reader bangs two hot androids
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader, Lore (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Warnings and clarification

Hey so quick warning and clarification! Data and Lore will in no way be doing anything with each other because that is technically incest and we don't do that here. Lore and Data stay separated and focused on the reader the entire time. So yeah!


	2. Chapter 1

Everything was going great. I had my dream job upon the enterprise, I had friends and I had a wonderful boyfriend. I was happy.  
Until he showed up.   
This motherfucker ruined everything.   
Lore Soong older brother of my boyfriend Data Soong.   
An away team had found him during a mission to Data's homeworld. They had brought him back and repaired him. And god was he charming.   
"Data...who is she?" Lore asked, as I walked away from the pair.  
"(Y/n)? I believe the correct term would be girlfriend," Data explained. I smiled as I leaned against the wall, out of sight from the siblings.   
"Hmm she is quite beautiful," Lore said.  
"I think so as well brother," Data replied, "I think she feels the same about you. She keeps staring at you and I, or it's her curiosity."  
"Intresting...Data?" Lore asked.  
"Yes?"   
"Have you fucked her yet?" My eyes widened at the sudden question. Data was silent for a moment before answering.  
"We have had sexual intercourse yes."  
"But have you fucked her?"   
"I am afraid I don't understand the question."   
Lore sighed, I could practically see him rolling his eyes, "I mean have you fucked her to the point that she can't walk. Where she's begging for you to stop hut you don't? Have you fucked her?"   
"Well by those criteria then no, I have not. Do you think she would like that?" Data asked innocently.  
"I do Data," Lore said with a smirk, "I do." 

I quickly left the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Oh my god...this was fucking insane. Did Lore know I was there? Shit! I think he might have! Oh god...I could feel my arousal growing...I couldn't work like this. God dammit. 

A few hours later and I was finally done working. I walked back to my quarters quickly. I just wanted to lay down and relax.   
I opened my door and gasped in suprise. Both Data and Lore were inside waiting for me.   
"Hello (Y/n)!" Data greeted giving me a smile.   
"Hey Data...what are enough both doing here?" I asked.   
"You know why we're here," Lore said smiling evilly at me. "We both know you heard what we were talking about earlier."  
"O-Oh..." I stuttered, mentally cursing myself. 

In a matter of seconds both men are standing in front of me, Data kissing me gently, while Lore kisses my neck with much force.  
I can't keep track of what's going on but soon enough I feel my panties are soaked threw and I have to squeeze my legs together to keep still.   
Suddenly I feel someone slip their hand up my dress and I gasp in suprise.   
"Are you enjoying this so far?" Data asks, pulling away from my mouth, a string of saliva connecting us.   
All I can do is moan in reply as someone's finger lightly passes over my clit.   
I bury my head into Data chest, pulling at his shirt. I can hardly stand.   
"Data, put her on the bed," Lore says. I feel Data pick me up and gently toss me down. Data comes and stands over top of me, reaching up my dress and pulling down my soaked panties. He gently spreads my legs open, I gasp at the cold air hitting me.   
Slowly, painfully slowly, Data kisses along my thigh. Gently sucking and biting on the soft flesh. I whine in anticipation, begging him to get closer.  
"Be patient little girl," Lore says looking down into my eyes. All of a sudden he shots his hand out and rips my dress open leaving me completely exposed save for my bra.  
Lore clicks his tongue, tracing his fingers up and down my delicate skin. God this was torture.   
He carefully uncle's my bra and tosses it aside. Lore smirked at the sight and moved his fingers towards my tits. Gracefully running his cold hands over my hard nipples.   
Then I feel Data's tongue, dancing over my clit. I moan lightly and raise my hips, but he pushes me down firmly. He lifts one of my legs up and over his shoulder, giving him better access. He inserts his tongue and I gasp at the feeling. Of him pushing in and out of my sensitive hole.   
Lore laughs and pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, just enough pressure to be painful.   
Thats when I feel a vibration. I look down to see Data's fingers, resting on my clit, vibrating. I try to close my legs but he keeps them open.  
"Please do try to keep your legs open tonight?" He asked me gently. I nod and let the pleasure wash over me in waves. The vibration on my clit and Lore gently pinching my nipples is enough to send me over the edge. Soon enough I'm a moaning mess, trying to stay present.   
Data removes his fingers, and I reach down and grab him, kissing him roughly. I can taste myself on his tongue as I pull him closer, running my hands through his hair. Data's hands are on my tits, pulling and stroking at them.   
Lore clears his throat loudly and Data and I separate.   
Looking up at the older Android I can see the tent in his pants and I smirk. I slither off the bed and rest on my knees in front of him. I reach up to palm him threw his pants, he looks down at me without any real care. He doesn't care about me the way Data does. Unlike his brother, Lore is going to fuck me without mercy or concern for my well being. And I'm going to fucking take it.  
Lore's cock is like his brothers, thick and surprisingly long. Maybe Dr. Soong was trying to replicate something he lacked with the Droid. The thought made me salivate.   
I kissed the head gently before taking him all in and stroking his balls. Lore, unlike Data, seemed to react slightly more to this. He let out a quiet groan and closed his eyes. I took pride in this, and took him deeper, holding my hands between my legs, my hands inching towards my cunt. But before I could touch anything, Data had grabbed my hands and now held them behind my back.  
"I asked you not to move to much, if you do this again, you will have to be punished," he whispered.   
I couldn't answer, seeing as i had his brothers cock in my mouth but I believe the moan I let out was more than enough.   
"Why don't we give her what she wants brother?" Lore asked, pulling away from my mouth. I nod enthusiastically, spit dripping out of my mouth.   
"Slut," Lore mutters, taking my jaw in his hand and squeezing slightly. My pupils are blown wide with lust, my pussy aches with need.  
"Yes yes yes I am. I am a slut," I mutter, my need for both cocks inside my taking over. Lore smirks and pulls me up, tossing me on the bed.   
In a matter of seconds both droids are naked, cock ready. Data sits down first and I greedily climb into his lip, sliding carefully onto his cock.   
I relish in the pressure and the slight pain as I take him all. But I soon start to move my hips up and down, fucking myself on his cock. Soon, Lore is behind me, playing with my tits and kissing my shoulder. His hands slide down my skin towards my clit. I moan loudly at the feeling and move faster. 

I let myself explore both Lore and Data's bodies. My fingers stroking their nipples and running down their stomachs. My pussy tightens around Data's cock and I feel the torture as I take every God damn inch.   
"I'm close!" I cry, going ever faster. Data pounds into me roughly, finding a rhythm. While Lore rubs my clit and attacks my neck. Then in a flurry of skin, lips, and cock, I become undone. I'm practically screaming as my orgasm rips threw me, in an operatic moan. Data begins to slow down and Lore laughs lightly to express his delight. I ride Data's cock with his brother massaging my breath and in this moment I know that this is far far far from being over. And not once am I going to complain.


	3. Chapter 2

I laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling trying to slow my beating heart.  
"Aw are you tired already?" Lore asked mockingly.  
"No," I said defensively.  
"Than prove it," Data said.   
I stared at the pair, thinking of what I could do to catch them off guard.   
I smirked as an idea came to mind.  
Pulling my fingers towards my mouth, I ducked them slowly. Moaning around them, the pulling them back out. Seeing them coated with saliva, I reached down between my legs and began to pleasure myself. It felt so good, I could hardly stop and appreciate the androids surprised expressions.   
I closed my eyes feeling my release coming. I moaned loudly for the boys. Begging them to fuck me, to please let me cum. I'm shaking with pleasure but just before I get to finish, my hand is ripped away.   
I open my eyes and whine softly. Lore is staring at me, holding my hand in his. He takes my hand in his mouth, sucking all of the wetness off of my fingers. The feeling of his tongue running along and each digit is enough to send me over the edge. I'm screaming with delight, legs shaking as Lore continues to suck my fingers.   
"Fuck! Data come here please?" I beg, glancing at the other.   
He does as I say and slides over to my side. I reach up and kiss him roughly, sucking on his lips and tongue. Sadly however I am soon ripped away from him as Lore begins to kiss me equally as roughly. He wastes no time, and plunges his hands south shooting his fingers inside me. I let out a surprised scream thags silenced by the kiss.   
His fingers move slowly in and out of me, his thumb rubbing against my clit. He takes his time, like Data, he is slow and patient. Just wanting to see how much pleasure his actions bring me. I feel my walls constricting, gripping his slender hand. I grip his shirt tightly, burying my face in his neck. I grind against him, riding out my orgasm. He removes his fingers, wiping them off on my chest and stomach. The touch makes me shiver. I'm pushed back onto the bed and I stare up into the yellow eyes of the brothers.   
"You were a bad girl," Data remarks. "You touched yourself."  
"This is the only time tonight I'll let you finish," Lore smirks.  
Shit.


End file.
